


there was only one

by sweetnpeachie



Series: kuroken week 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji & Kozume Kenma Friendship, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, Feminine Kenma Kozume, Jealous Kuroo Tetsurou, M/M, Protective Kuroo Tetsurou, Rave, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23665030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetnpeachie/pseuds/sweetnpeachie
Summary: best friend's Kenma and Akaashi attend a rave and intend to spend the night at a hotel together after instead of heading home, unfortunately Bokuto has other plans and wants to spend the night with his boyfriend so they swap and now Kenma is stuck in a room with Kuroo - with only one bedDay Two: There Was Only One Bed
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: kuroken week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702273
Comments: 6
Kudos: 155
Collections: Kuroken Week 2020





	there was only one

**Author's Note:**

> was this rushed? yes and last time i did a ship week i had more time to prepare for each day but i liked the concept i quickly came up for this so i'm not scraping it

It was his first time wearing this particular pink body harness out to a rave but it fit well around him, letting him feel comfortable moving around in the crowd wearing his outfit finished off a white two piece outfit that shows off most of his body which is covered in shiny glitter. He likes looking nice and losing himself in the crowd, feeling the thrumming bass boosted music guiding his body along but it doesn’t always go smoothly.

“Make sure you don’t let go of my hand, there’s a few boys over there who have been watching us for a while now.”

Akaashi and Kenma have been going to illegal and legal raves since they were starting out in high school after he had been kicked out of the house, living in Akaashi’s room until he had enough of his own money to move out. They met in their art class and bonded over everything from music to their fashion sense and started sneaking out and going to raves quick into their friendship, shared a lot of firsts together but raves were their escape.

Unfortunately, being fair skinned pretty little boys who wear whatever they feel comfortable in, so they get mistaken for girls whenever they go to these raves, whatever the boys are on always seem to give them the confidence boost to come onto them, hard. Although he can’t really fault them for finding his friend attractive, dressed in a pink holographic skirt over white fishnets and a matching small shirt, covered in chains.

“We can have Bokuto meet us outside instead of walking to the hotel by ourselves and meeting him there, it will be safer for us that way, probably.”

The apologetic look he got as he mentioned his best friend’s boyfriend made him feel slightly better about the conversation they had at the beginning of the night, unlike their smaller raves they had ventured further away from home to attend this one so they booked a hotel. As it turns out Bokuto, his best friend’s boyfriend, is staying there as well and wants to spend the night together so Kenma is being made to sleep in the same room as Bokuto’s best friend.

He was sad to see his best friend slipping through his fingers and getting further and further away after they had been each other’s focus for so long, but he wasn’t going to hold him back purely for nostalgia. Pushing worries about to the back of his mind as he got back into dancing, Kenma focused on the music, feeling the lights and the heat of the bodies around him as they moved fluidly to each beat and got hyped up after each bass drop. 

Last time they had spent this many hours out had been so long ago now, raving used to be such a concrete part of their lives but not they could only have it as a treat every now and again when they could afford to. Unwinding from their hectic lives to enjoy each other and it is an incredible excuse to spend money on themselves, dressing up in pretty clothes that cost more then the rest of their wardrobe does easily.

Nobody had ever put this much effort into a light show before it was mesmerizing, bright and more than a little disorientating but it felt good and the people on the stage had shot glitter out over the crowd which was floating down onto them. Feeling sweaty and a little sore as they began heading towards the exit of the place, weaving between people as best they could to hopefully lose anyone who thinks now is their chance to follow them out.

“Bokuto has made it outside already so he will wait for us.”

“My ears are feeling a little blocked, hopefully your boyfriend won’t sound as loud.”

Well that hope was dashed the second they found said boyfriend and his loud voice managed to pierce through the blocked feeling in his ears, despite being a total dumbass sometimes it was cute seeing Bokuto throwing a jacket around Akaashi to keep him warm. Not a lot of people would say they suit each other but Kenma could see it in how they are around each other, complimenting the others personality and fitting like a puzzle, a strange puzzle though.

Standing between him and the over the top loving couple is who he can only guess would be the best friend – the one he has to sleep in the same room with tonight, before they could even be introduced, he was being pulled in close. Hands going up to clutch the fabric of the taller boys’ shirt to keep himself balanced and upright, staring up a little dazed and confused as an arm goes around his back to hold him steady.

He was going to comment on their current position and maybe get a little angry, but he wasn’t even looking at him, eyes focused a little ways away and he could feel how tense his body became where they were pressed up against each other. Remembering that Akaashi had said earlier on in the night that his name was Kuroo, Kenma tried calling his name a few times before Kuroo even seemed to hear, looking down at him and smiling a little lopsided.

“I’m sorry about that, you must be Kenma?”

“Oh, Akaashi probably told you my name then, um can I ask what you are doing?

“Not to embarrass you but you are very pretty which is why, I imagine, those boys over there were staring at you with bad intentions so I thought I would try dissuade them from coming over to try.”

Betting on the lighting being dark enough to cover the warm blush that overtook his cheeks, looking in the direction that he had been previously only to watch the men from before throwing dirty looks their way but retreating, nonetheless. The confidence that moves him around inside always drains as soon as he leaves a rave and he knows he couldn’t have done anything against any of those boys, it feels weirdly nice to have someone other than his best friend care.

“You didn’t have to do that for me, sorry to put you in that situation.”

They separated a little awkwardly and more than a little hesitantly but Kuroo shrugged it off saying it makes him feel sick watching people try to prey on others, walking over to the hotel together they spoke amongst themselves but Kenma mostly stuck with Akaashi. The two of them talking quietly amongst themselves as the two older boys did the same, laughing loudly about one thing or another walking confidently down the street at night.

Although he doesn’t understand how Kuroo noticed so quickly, as soon as he started shivering from the cold (and possible the stares of the people walking on the street this late at night) he was then handed a black jacket. Kuroo probably didn’t hear the quiet thank you as he hid himself in the large piece of clothing, hanging down to his thighs and past the tips of his fingers so much that he had to roll up one sleeve to still be able to hold Akaashi’s hand as they walked.

Even with the boys walking with them there was a few catcalls as they walked by from across the street or from braver men who walked right by them, getting just shy of too close before moving back as if it was no big deal. If there was only thing, he hated about having the confidence to wear what he wanted it would be the attention he got because of it, positive attention flusters him but it is better then the negative attention for sure.

“You have got to be kidding me, Akaashi! Why is there only one bed?”

Next to him his best friend was giggling to himself as they both stand before the only bed in the room, a king-sized bed covered in a mountain of pillows and a blanket that looks incredibly inviting for how tired he is right now. His and Akaashi’s room had been a double but he hadn’t expected the other boys to comfortably share beds too, pouting as he moved his small number of belongings into the room and throwing a glare behind him every now and again.

“He won’t do anything you don’t want him to, if I didn’t trust him, I wouldn’t have even brought up changing rooms with you earlier.”

“I trust you it’s just-.”

“Kuroo is so big and handsome that you don’t know what to do with yourself?”

Watching the pillow hit his best friend’s face brought him a satisfying happiness as he got onto the offending bed in question, cuddling into the comfortable fabric and taking up way too much room for someone of his side. Hiding his face because the blush was back with a vengeance, of course he has seen attractive boys when they go out to raves together and he has had invitations but not one of them has ever been this, well like Akaashi said, big and handsome.

Lifting his torso off of the bed and manoeuvring his non-compliant body around, Akaashi began undressing him of the outfit he had been wearing for too long and feels a little too tight in certain areas and this was a usual routine for them. Unlike usual it wasn’t just the two of them as Kuroo walked in only to see what they were doing and frantically leave the room apologizing profusely, making what his best friend has said earlier believable.

Showered and dressed in silky red pyjamas, spread out over the bed like a treat in Kuroo’s eyes, Kenma pretended not to stare as Kuroo walked over to his stuff and started getting out of those tight jeans and that red top which had been hiding a surprising amount of muscle. Every part of him looked so well defined and strong, thighs that could easily crush him and those arms that had held him so securely that could probably lift him easily. 

Unfortunately, he was realizing that he definitely wasn’t worried about his current roommate not behaving appropriately but himself being the one to worry about, he was every inch Kenma’s type from the deep voice to the physique obviously but also the intelligence he spoke with. Whenever he is around Bokuto he seems to lose functioning brain cells and they relate on a level consisting of loud noises and stupid jokes, but other then that he is the most attractive man possible.

“Feel like my rave outfits pale in comparison to the kind of effort you and Akaashi put in.”

“Most people say it’s a waste of money.”

Keeping the bathroom door open as he goes into shower, so he doesn’t cut off their conversation, he turns the shower taps until the room is steaming and he has to try harder to hear Kuroo’s responses but for the most part he lets Kenma talk. Usually having someone listen to him speak for so long will make him uncomfortable but Kuroo seems genuinely curious as he asks about what inspired the outfits, how much they cost and questions like that.

“Tonight, I wore a new harness for the first time, I was worried it would emphasize how small I am.”

“I like seeing how small you are, and you shouldn’t worry, you look like the type of person who could make anything look good.”

Leaving the shower with a towel tied loosely around his waist, running his long fingers through his damp black hair had him way too distracted so he almost missed what he was saying but when he realized that he was just given a compliment he blushed once again. Shyly bringing his legs up to his chest where he is sitting against the headboard of the bed, all the unnecessary pillows pushed down towards the end of the bed.

How this man was making a pair of sweatpants look that good was almost getting on Kenma’s nerves because everything he was doing made him look effortlessly hot, especially that grin he kept giving him that managed to dispel all his anxieties. It had been so long since he shared a bed with someone who wasn’t Akaashi and he had never been this attracted to any of the few boys he had been in bed with before, none of them looked nearly this good.

That depressing thought had Kenma reigning in all his emotions because here he was getting flustered over someone who was doing this out of necessity, simply doing his best friend a favour by spending the night in a room with a stranger so the boyfriends could be together. Although not surprising it made him poutier as Kuroo offered to turn something on for them, saying that Kenma already looked half asleep but it would be a pleasant thing to fall asleep to.

Subconsciously as he began drifting off to sleep Kenma’s body moved on its own, whether seeking out body heat or just to spite him he snuggled up right against Kuroo’s bare chest and he could feel the sudden intake of breath as Kenma tried to somehow move closer. Abandoning the movie quickly to stare at the smaller body curled up against him, whose putting his cold feet between Kuroo’s legs seeking out warmth.

Dark long eyelashes falling against his slightly flushed cheeks, his small hands barely covering Kuroo’s chest where they have ventured up his body and everything just looked so pretty and petite that it was hard to keep his hands off. Akaashi had brought up his friend more than once but any photos of the two of them had not done Kenma justice, this situation was a blessing but also a real pain in the ass because he felt bad for putting Kenma in this situation.

When he had tried to apologize early the smaller of the two quickly cut in saying how it was no worries at all before noticing his quick response and retreating back to his side of the bed, he didn’t know if he was just being nice or if all the blushing and staring meant more. From what he has heard from Akaashi, Kenma’s quite shy and reserved but he has been happy to get responses and reactions from him all night.

Not in a dirty way Kuroo reminds himself as he finally settles his hand over Kenma and groans when he notices how much of Kenma he can cover with just one hand, earlier he hadn’t been lying as he told Kenma he liked how small he was. It was almost torture seeing him all dolled up earlier and it made him angry seeing other people stare at him like a piece of meat although Kuroo probably wasn’t acting any better, drooling over a boy he barely knew.

Pressing the next movie to start playing as he decided to follow in suit and fall asleep as well, not wanting their time together to end but also not wanting to be a creepy man and stare at his pretty face all night. Slipping into sleep with the thought on his mind that he would have to have Akaashi bring Kenma over some time, Kenma would probably feel more comfortable with it being the four of them instead of Kuroo just inviting him out.

“Kuroooo I need you to release me.”

Finally, his eyes open to see Kenma struggling in his hold, the alarm clock on the bedside table says it’s sometime in the early morning around five and Kenma was pouting over how he has needed to pee for the past ten minutes but Kuroo wouldn’t budge. Shivering as he left the warmth and comfort of the bed (and Kuroo) and to his very genuine surprise came back into the bed and right back into his arms, they could blame it on being tired as the went back to spooning.

A fairly welcomed surprise that he had not been warned about was Kenma is very handsy when tired and doesn’t stays still, moving around in Kuroo’s hold which is now looser then before to rest his head against Kuroo’s chest. One arm between them while the other hand travelled lower until a cold small hand could be felt moving against his hip, moving them closer together before slipping into his sweatpants and just resting there.

While Kuroo could have probably fallen back to sleep in any other position this one had him frozen, he knew his was only happening because the boy cuddled up close to him is mostly asleep, but it was doing terrible things to his tired brain. Thankfully he only suffered through half an hour of a wondering hand keeping him awake before their hotel room door was thrown open, walking in with no reserve, of course, as expected of his best friend.

“Hey, hey, hey we brought breakfast!” 

Graving his lower stomach with his hand as he woke himself up with all the noise, Kenma sat up as if his hand hadn’t been somewhere it shouldn’t have been or should have been Kuroo can’t decide now he is this worked up. Clearly not sensing the mood Kuroo had worked himself up into Bokuto jumped onto the bed with an array of foods from varying fast food chains, he also discovered that the boy whose stolen his heart is a picky eater, giving Kuroo anything he didn’t want.

“Sorry Kuroo you must have your hands full, Kenma gets clingy when he’s tired.”

Even though he said that Akaashi didn’t look very apologetic as he watched Kenma manoeuvre them so that his legs where thrown over Kuroo’s lap, leaning his head against Kuroo’s shoulder as he picked apart his food and lifted his hand to feed him whatever he didn’t want. Apparently Kenma is never usually this friendly or comfortable with people, Akaashi teased that there was something about him that was different.

The comment left Akaashi with yet another pillow to the face that had Kenma grinning in victory, still looking basically half asleep as he tried to successfully shovel his apple pie into his mouth with little to no coordination so Kuroo took over for him. Lifting the fork from the plate up to his mouth for him and watching his pink tongue dart out to taste each slice as it slipped between his lips, it wasn’t before Kuroo became as uncoordinated as Kenma had been.

Despite their current position Akaashi was wondering how those two weren’t more all over each other, they were being so obvious that it made him think something had already occurred, but he knew Kenma wouldn’t hide that from him. Genuinely he hadn’t done this to put the two of them together but Kuroo always looked so interested when he brought up Kenma, thought it’d be good for them to get close, turning to hear his boyfriend’s thoughts only to watch Bokuto loudly ask:

“Have you two fucked yet?”

**Author's Note:**

> [Check out my Twitter](https://t.co/oYvjcjfzmY)


End file.
